


The Last Day

by MrProphet



Series: A Brief History of Skull Island [1]
Category: King Kong (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	The Last Day

The sun gleamed from the waves as the boats rowed out from the island. The shamans cast fruit and flowers on the waters in a desperate attempt to propitiate the great spirits.

With a terrible crash, the peak of Skull Island bows its head into the ocean and a mighty wave scatters the boats. Some are capsized, others simply hurled across the water. Where the people fell into the water, the beasts came for them; sinuous reptilian bodies coiling out of the depths to tear and maim, heedless of the fact that their own flesh was already in the grip of terminal dehydration from the unaccustomed exposure to salt water.

From outside, ships moved in to rescue the people. No more than a handful were saved. Many fled from these iron beasts. On one boat, a shamaness decried the ships as demons and fell on her congregation, slitting their throats and then her own.

The last of Skull Island vanished beneath the waves, as the sun beat down on the bloody foam.


End file.
